


[Vtrans] some dude's basement

by kaycee (kachesscrime), skoosiepants



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachesscrime/pseuds/kaycee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants
Summary: author: skoosiepantstranslator: kachesscrimesummary: "mày high vãi lồn ra rồi ý", bob bảo.BẢN DỊCH ĐÃ CÓ SỰ ĐỒNG Ý CỦA TÁC GIẢ, VUI LÒNG KHÔNG ĐEM ĐI NƠI KHÁC.





	[Vtrans] some dude's basement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skoosiepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/gifts).



  
"frank, cái đéo g- ow, địt mẹ, đau, thôi đi thằng này", bob rít lên, chọc cùi chỏ vào bụng frank để đẩy gã khỏi lòng mình. thật sự luôn? frank đu trên người hắn như con khỉ. một con khỉ điên suýt nữa đạp dập bi hắn. nguy hiểm phết.

"hey, ngồi im đi, hey, bob, tao-", frank ngừng lời, cười khành khạch, đổ ập người về phía trước, dúi dụi vào lồng ngực bob. hắn lùa tay vào tóc frank, giật nhẹ, kéo đầu gã về phía sau.

"mày high vãi cả lồn ra rồi ý", bob bảo. đồng tử frank giãn ra, tay gã đặt trên đùi bob, và chắc chắn là gã hút cả toa xe cần con mẹ nó rồi, cái này thì khỏi bàn luôn.

"đợi tí nào", frank lăn lộn, túm lấy hông bob, tay hết xòe ra lại nắm vào. "bob".

"frank".

"bob".

miệng frank cong lên, xinh đẹp và chậm rãi.

bob ngả người, dựa vào ghế, lùi xa khỏi gã. bàn tay trong tóc frank buông lơi, khiến gã nhũn thành một đống mềm oặt trên đùi bob. "frank".

"bob", frank liếm môi, gập gù. "yeah, okay".

bob nheo mắt. "frank".

"ờ thì ấy, tao nghĩ mày đã làm rõ là nó là frank còn mày là bob", ray nhấm nhẳng bên cạnh, đấm vào vai bob, rồi đi thẳng.

frank nhướn mày. "cuối cùng cũng được một mình.

"yeah". bob không chắc cái đéo gì đang xảy ra, nhưng rồi frank áp tay lên hai má hắn, những ngón tay đùa nghịch phần tóc mai, rồi ép má hắn lại, miệng lầm bầm "cá xinh, cá xinh". bob kéo áo frank thật mạnh, cả hai lăn xuống sàn.

frank lại cười, ngáo ngơ với tông giọng chói lòi như con linh cẩu. bob làm gã câm miệng bằng một nụ hôn trên môi.

 


End file.
